


Football Practice

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Football, Locker Room, M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big wave of word vomit hit me, causing me to blurt out “Are you a fag?” </p><p>[..]</p><p>He was surely going to rearrange my face for using the “f” word.</p><p>[..]</p><p>“What are you d-doing?”</p><p>[..]</p><p>“Well, I don’t like it when people use that word. So I’m punishing you.”</p><p>“P-punishing me? Jacob, I’m not gay,” I stammered out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Request: A one shot where confident Jacob Black is out in the open, and shy Seth Clearwater is sure he's straight, but when the two are left alone in the locker room before football practice it becomes apparent that Seth is anything but.
> 
> *This story is a request from another site*

“Jesse James never was able to move onto a normal life..”

My head snapped up all of the sudden, and I quickly came to the realization that I had fallen asleep during History class. Who could blame me though? It was a History Channel special on Jesse James ‘the world’s most notorious outlaw.’ It was atrociously boring, and after a quick glance around the room I knew I wasn’t the only one who had fallen asleep. But that was a small causality of taking a higher level History class. The good usually outweighed the bad, but that video had tipped the scales slightly.

Before I could think about the pros and cons of being smarter than most of the kids in my grade further the final bell rang. I got up, slowly gathering my books, and sighed. It was a Tuesday and which meant that I had football practice. I loved football as much as any red-blooded American male, but recently practice has gotten complicated.. Because of Jacob Black. He was a senior and was always messing around with the sophomores on the team. He never really hurt anyone; he mostly just mentally abused us. And the worst part was I was pretty sure he was gay. I mean I’m not exactly homophobic, but I didn’t want some senior guy staring at me while I was changing or showering. It was just weird. It seemed like he was staring at me more than anyone else, too,

“What’s wrong, Seth?” Lisa asked cocking her head in concern, her dirty blond pixie cut washing down in her face.

“I’m just really tired today. I don’t feel much like going to practice,” I lied, well technically I didn’t feel like going to practice, but after my nap I was wide awake.

I lied because even though was my best friend, I didn’t think she would understand. She was the type to go crazy over gay guys, especially if that gay guy was Jacob Black. One of the most popular guys, with the ladies, in our school. So my reasoning for being so weirded out would be lost on her. It just wasn’t worth all the explaining or arguing. So I kept that little part to myself.

“I could get you a note. You could come into my Art Club meeting,” she offered tucking her hair behind her ear. It made her look so foreign; she was obsessed with Paris, hence the pixie cut. She didn’t really fit in at La Push high; she was too blond, and too delicate. I had always thought she was pretty in a platonic sort of way, even if her uniqueness tended to make her an outcast.

I shifted my books to where they were resting on my hip and chewed on the corner of my lip, weighing the options. We were supposed to go over some, apparently, extremely, important plays that I couldn’t miss. So as tempting as her offer was, I decided against it. But I kept it tucked away in the back of my mind for future reference.

“I think I’ll suffer through it. I mean its new plays, so it shouldn’t be too brutal.”

Lisa pushed another strand of blond hair behind her ears and nodded. “If you say so. I’m off to Art Club. Bye, Seth.”

I brushed her abruptness off and called out an unheard goodbye. She couldn’t have possibly known that I was lying to her, it had to be that she was running late, like I was. Crap.

 I hurried the, barely acknowledging my friends, at their lockers, along the way. I looked down at my cell as I made it into the locker room, I was roughly five minutes behind schedule and I knew coach would kill me. Unfortunately for me, because my luck sucked, I had to pass Coach to get to my locker and he gave me a disapproving look as he looked up from his playbook. “I asked everyone to get here earlier today so we could get safety over with first.”

“Sorry, Coach. I got hung up with my teacher. Mr. M. was getting onto me for falling asleep during the video,” I fibbed flawlessly. I hated lying, which usually meant I was horrible at it, but when it was necessary I could be believable.

“It’s okay. Not everyone else was able to get away either apparently,” he said and exited through the metal door leading out to the field, and left me alone to change in peace.

I fumbled with my combination, until, finally I heard the click of it unlocking. I pulled out my practice gear and sat it on the bench behind me. Being in no hurry to get out there, I took my sweet time taking my shoes off. Sliding off my pants, I tossed them inside the open locker and then as I was peeling off my shirt the door to the locker room opened. I stopped, my shirt pulled up to my chest, to turn around and look. And of course, because my luck was dreadful, and his timing was impeccable, it was none other than Jacob.

Groaning, I said, “What are you doing, Black? Don’t have anyone else to harass?”

He smirked, his perfect white teeth showing under the florescent light. “Here let me help you with that.”

And before I could object he was at my side tugging my shirt off. Told you he seemed gay.

“Uh, thanks, but I think I could’ve handled that on my own,” I retorted backing up against my locker.

With my shirt still in his hand he looked me up and down. “Wow, nice briefs. I always think black looks the best.”

Swallowing up some courage and patience, I replied. “Biased, maybe.”

He snorted out a laugh and dropped his hand to his side. “I see what you did there. Didn’t realize you were so funny, Clearwater.”

A big wave of word vomit hit me, causing me to blurt out “Are you a fag?” I  groaned barely audible, and shut my eyes realizing I had used t _he_ most offensive word possible if he really was a homo.

The taller, by several inches, boy inched closer to me so that our chests were touching and I opened my eyes, slightly, to face my death like a man. He was surely going to rearrange my face for using the “f” word. His hand disappeared over my head, causing me to flinch slightly, before looking up to see that he was just putting my shirt into my still open locker. He put both his hands flat against the lockers one either side of my shoulders. I shut my eyes again preparing for him to strike me, it seemed like I waited forever without anything happening, but it couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds. Finally, something happened; I felt his cool breath on my neck. His close proximity caused me to open my eyes.

“What are you d-doing?” I choked out staring into his chocolate brown eyes, with my own horror stricken ones.

His lips were mere centimeters away from my neck when finally he decided to speak, which caused his lips to brush against my skin. “Well, I don’t like it when people use that word. So I’m punishing you.”

“P-punishing me? Jacob, I’m not gay,” I stammered out. I wasn’t sure how those two sentences fit together, but they tumbled out of my terrified mouth anyway.

I tried to move my body, but it only resulted in him pinning me further against the locker. I was completely molded to the cold, hard, metal at that point; the hinge of my locker door was digging into my shoulder blade, uncomfortably. I _was_ uncomfortable. And to make it so much more uncomfortable, my body was reacting to his closeness.

The tanned boy smirked at me. “Are you sure about that?”

I gulped, butterflies trying to escape from my stomach. “Y-yeah.”

“You see, Seth, I’m having a hard time believing that. Straight guys don’t react that way when another guy is pressed up against them. Straight guys try to get away. Straight guy’s hearts don’t race like that. So you can understand why I am having such a difficult time.”

I hadn’t even noticed that my heart sounded like a humming bird trying to beat its way out of my chest until he mentioned it. How embarrassing. I convinced myself my body was just reacting to fear, not his ..seductive techniques. “It’s just fear.. I’m still scared you’re going to pulverize me, or rape me,” I added the latter as a forethought and gulped realizing that could very well happen.

He smirked again. “Can’t rape the willing,” he mumbled, rubbing his lips against my neck again, causing my heart to thunder mercilessly.

“J-Jacob, please stop,” I begged. My voice came out in a raspy whisper.

“Call me Jake. My mother calls me Jacob,” he said with a wink and nibbled on my neck.

My body betrayed me even further and there was no hiding it any more, I was only clad in boxers after all. My body was enjoying Jake’s. Keeping all his weight on me, he pulled his head back so that he could see my face; a smirk was plastered on his.

“Is this a game to you? Turn the sophomore gay for sport,” I muttered looking down at his chiseled chest.

Jake chuckled. “As fun of a game as that would be, no, that’s not what I’m trying to accomplish.”

“Then what are you trying to accomplish?”

“I’m trying to get you to quit being in denial.”

“Over what?” I asked raising my eyebrows.

“Jesus, you are embedded so deep in the closet; I’ll have to get the Jaws of Life to pry you out. Seth, I’ve been gay since the day I was born, not just the last couple months. Over the years a gay guy begins to fine tune his gaydar. Eventually, he is able to pick out the ones who won’t know until college or worse, after their married. I am no exception, and I happen to like you, so I’m doing you a favor by jump starting your coming out party.”

He had to have been messing with me. It had to be just some dumb prank the seniors on the team had cooked up to make me look like a queer. It was pretty elaborate. I couldn’t believe Jake was such a good actor. I was just about to say so when he gave me a look. A look that made me realize, he wasn’t kidding. He was dead serious.

 _Oh my God, am I gay?_ I wondered.

“But I can’t be gay. I’ve had girlfriends. I’ve kissed girls.”

“Denial, denial, d-e-n-i-a-l. Don’t worry; I can help you get acclimated if you want.”

I sort of decided to play along, or maybe actually accept his words, I wasn’t sure which, but either way I went with it. “Okay, pray tell, how are you going to do that?”

“Well, I already started by getting you to realize it. Also, you are now desensitized of close proximity to other males. You’re welcome,” he replied cockily, satisfied with himself.

“Does this mean you’re going to get off me now?”

The metal was still digging into my shoulder blade and I still had a little problem to take care of. Plus there was the whole thing where we were supposed to be practicing. So I really needed him to get off me and give me some personal space to deal with all of that.

“Not yet, there’s one more thing I have to do.”

“What’s tha-“

I was very rudely interrupted by Jake’s silky smooth lips crashing against mine. At first I tried squirming against him, but after a few seconds I didn’t fight him, I relaxed. I shut my eyes took a deep breath, inhaling his scent (old spice and aftershave); felt his amazing toned stomach pressed against my equally impressive one. And I kissed him back, with everything that I had. I liked the taste of his lips the best though, they tasted like strawberry.  

Like I had already said to Jake, I had kissed plenty of girls, but none of those kisses had felt so right as that one did. So when he bit my bottom lip, with a groan, I granted him access, no hesitation. There was no inkling of a battle for dominance; he immediately took that role, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I wiggled my arms free and tangled them into his black locks, trying to pull him even closer, which was probably impossible.

Unfortunately my need for air overpowered my need for him and we were forced to part. I was even forced to relinquish my grasp of his luscious hair.

“See,” he said breathily.

“What was that?” I asked my chest rising and falling rapidly.

Every inch of my body was on fire and I knew the only way to vanquish the flames was more of Jake’s kisses. Part of me hated admitting it, but the other part told that part to shut the h*** up.

“I wanted to make sure I was your first _real_ kiss. It needed to be with someone who knew what they were doing. Someone who would be sure to stop, because d*** you are fine.”

Blushing, I was about to respond when I heard the door that led to the field open. Jake quickly distanced himself from me and we both tried to look like we had been doing anything less than gay.

“What’s taking you guys so long? Coach threatened to make you all do a hundred laps each!” Jared warned as he got closer.

“I was just giving Seth h*** like normal,” Jake said with a wink.

I hid my smirk, at the understatement of a century, as I reached for my pads.

Maybe being gay wouldn’t be as bad as long as I had Jake to help me through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know if you think I should post an alternate ending, if you know what I mean. *spastic winking*


End file.
